In the present stage where internet communication is quite popular among people, many internet services used have their sites for furnishing “Fortunetelling” contents, through which it is easy for internet users to access the fortunetelling site and obtain their own fortunes. A user who wants to check his fortune may access the site and input his own data such as his name, his date of birth and the like, according to a format indicated on a browser, and thus the computer site performs its fortunetelling in accordance with the obtained data, and then it displays the fortune result on the browser after proper calculation, wherein the user can obtain the relative result.
Nowadays, however, these fortunetelling sites are flooded, resulting in similar distributions of fortunetelling data without any significant difference. Therefore, for these sites, it is necessary to furnish extra and special data supplements to obtain many visitors on the site.
Recently, even a terminal of mobile communication machines such as PHS or a handy phone can enjoy the internet services, and there are many fortunetelling sites for these services. However, the contact to the site by the terminal needs the operation of a user's thumb only, which is very troublesome and difficult, and therefore on this site services, only limited information for the fortunetelling can be supplied.